Tell Him
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Set some time after 2X16. This is basically a cute little one shot about how Burt found out about KLAINE.


"Dad" Kurt walked into the lounge playing with his fingers avoiding his father's eye contact. He really didn't want to have this conversation. The floor was so much more interesting than his father's eyes any way, he could stare at it forever. In fact he should stare at it forever then he wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"What is it buddy?" Burt asked patting the space next to him on the couch. Kurt reluctantly looked up. He noticed his Dad was still in his work uniform and mentally sighed. He'd told him a thousand times to shower and change as soon as he got home. Maybe Kurt was being slightly obsessive about this but the house smelt of oil and engine fumes.

Still, Kurt wasn't going to start a huge rant about that. He had something he had to say. He had to say it. Kurt huffed and flopped down on the couch next to his father.

"What's up kiddo looks like you're all nervous about something?"

"Damn you and your perceptiveness" Kurt muttered. There was no way out of this now he really had to grit his teeth and bear it. He had to say it. He'd never said it out loud before. He'd acknowledged it in his head and happy danced around his room but he'd never said it out loud. Not even to Mercedes. Maybe he should have told Mercedes first. Eased himself into this.

"Out with it Kurt" Burt eyed his son sceptically. Kurt really didn't look himself.

"Well, you see...you know...Blaine..." Kurt began his attention back on the oh-so-interesting floorboards.

"That kid who was in your bed the other week and who talked me into giving you a sex talk, yeah I'm aware of him..." Burt scowled gritting his teeth. He really didn't like that Blaine kid. He was gay, he'd hurt Kurt by going out with that Rachel chick, and then practically forced Burt to give Kurt the sex talk. Well, maybe not forced but that kid knew how to press his buttons. That kid knew that Burt would give Kurt 'the talk' if he thought Kurt might be subjected to any physical or emotional danger involving sex in the long run.

Burt looked over at his son who had just literally smacked himself in the forehead. Kurt had forgotten about that. Thank you Blaine and your idiot dapperness that makes you unable to act normally in social situations. That makes you think it's acceptable to talk to my dad about sex. Damn you to hell.

"Yeah" Kurt swallowed a few times to try and get rid of the dry feeling in his throat "Yeah...that's the one. About that, there is a perfectly innocent explanation for both of those situations..."

"Oh, so that kid told you he'd talked to me about sex then?" Burt was honestly shocked. He thought the kid just wanted Burt to talk to him so Blaine could pressure Kurt into having sex with him. Burt's mind worked a little off track sometimes. But he was a parent and parents always thought the worst about people.

"Yeah" Kurt coughed. He wasn't acting at all like himself "Pretty much as soon as I rang him after reading the pamphlets freaked out about the...dynamic of things..." Kurt flushed and shook his head a few times "Well anyway, he said something about thinking he hadn't got through to you, and well I asked him what he meant and he told me. Then I screamed at him."

"That's my boy" Burt smiled smugly. "So what about this kid then? He been giving you grief? Cos I can get Finn to go over to that fancy smanshy school of yours and kick the crap out of him."

"Oh believe me that will not be necessary!" Kurt said quickly eyes wide with panic "I...well...he's...he's coming round later" Kurt gave up with a sigh.

"Okay. He has been round before Kurt"

"I know. I just thought you'd appreciate knowing. He should be here in about five minutes, is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine kiddo. Just remember, door open"

"Yes dad" Kurt sighed. His father's attention immediately went back to the TV. Ah, deadliest catch was on, Kurt noted, that must be why he's back so early. He fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Blaine quickly 'I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry.'

'Should I stay away then?' the text response came almost immediately.

'No, come, I want to see you. I probably just need some courage ;-)' Kurt typed back quickly. He sat there watching the TV with Burt rather impatiently. His foot was tapping against the floor and his head was spinning. He was convinced his heart beat was racing at twice the usual level. Anxiety sucks, Kurt thought as he heard the doorbell ring.

When he saw Blaine it took him all the strength in the world not to launch himself towards him. Blaine smiled his trademark lopsided grin and ever the gentleman asked "May I come in?"

"Of course you may" Kurt stepped aside gesturing around "Welcome to château de Hummel".

Blaine laughed fondly and winked. He was awestruck by that adorable look of fear that was plastered on Kurt's face. He thought Kurt and Burt shared an amazing father/son relationship so it shocked him when he found out Kurt couldn't tell him. Still, Blaine had hardly told his father about Kurt, but that was more for fear of him being chucked out of the house. His step mother knew at least and she was thrilled for him.

"So...Hi" Blaine mumbled awkwardly. Blaine, relax, this is Kurt's house, you've been here a thousand times. Blaine's internal monologue was driving him crazy. Kurt rolled his eyes in a delightful way and Blaine swore at that moment he couldn't breathe.

"Relax Blaine" Kurt hissed. He could talk. He kept fiddling with his hands. Blaine grabbed one of them and was relieved when Kurt didn't flinch away. He smiled slightly and walked over to the couch pulling Blaine down next to him.

Burt eyed them wearily from his position on the other side of the couch. He'd seen them hold hands before. They always held hands. Burt found this a little strange, but this was Kurt he was talking about, he'd seen stranger.

"So, Jeff totally likes Nick" Kurt smirked and Blaine laughed before shaking his head.

"And who told you this startlingly inaccurate piece of information?" He smirked looking at Kurt who shoved him slightly. Burt huffed and fixed his eyes squarely at the television set. He could not concentrate no matter how hard he tried. Burt was nosy, especially when it came to Kurt, he just couldn't help it.

"Wes" Kurt grinned at Blaine like this proved absolutely everything. Blaine's snort implied otherwise.

"He's been trying to spread that ever since they kissed each other freshman year. And before you ask it was a dare. Jeff goes out with Natalia Bridle"

"As in the actress?" Kurt squealed causing Blaine to laugh fondly and nod "But she's gorgeous!"

"Woah, back it up there, is there something I should know?"

"What?"

"_She's_ gorgeous?" Blaine's eyebrows rose up impossibly high. Burt noticed that kid had stupid eyebrows.

"Hey, you're the one with the sexuality crisis not me!" Kurt scoffed and Blaine's face fell "I can appreciate the female body without being physically attracted to it."

"No you can't Kurt"

"Katy Perry" Kurt stated and Blaine's face went a radioactive shade of red. "And don't you dare say that's different because they are both unobtainable famous people we will probably never meet never mind get a chance with."

"Yeah, but you will meet Natalia, she's at Dalton all the time. Plus Jeff had a chance with her_. Jeff._ Of course you'd have a chance with her. She'd be crazy to pass up anyone as awesome as you" Blaine's face went even redder then and his attention shifted itself to the floor. Burt had noticed people seemed incredibly interested in the floorboards today.

"Oh. My. God. You're jealous!" Kurt laughed "Admit it, you're jealous, you think I want to run off with Natalia Bridle and leave you!"

"Kurt..." Blaine pouted.

"Don't be an idiot, Blaine. Not okay is she missing a VITAL part of anatomy. She is also a stuck up, vain, prissy princess. She's not as awesome as you"

"So what we've deduced from this conversation is that we are both awesome"

"Insanely so" Kurt nodded before biting his lip "Dad..." He said suddenly causing Blaine to frown.

"What is it kiddo?" Burt asked having jumped slightly at his name.

"Do you mind not listening to mine and Blaine's conversation? And before you ask, yes"

"Oh...oh... well, that's cool, I'm happy for you guys. If you'll...excuse me"

"What was that abo...?" Blaine was cut off mid sentence by Kurt's lips.

"That was me telling my dad about you" He winked before moving in to kiss Blaine once more deepening the kiss this time by merging their tongues. Blaine pulled away a little breathless.

"What?" Blaine repeated.

"Could you not see the cogs practically churning in his brain? He guessed. He usually asks me like, every time you leave, apparently we're too flirty or something." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly "So yeah, that was me telling him that we're together now"

"I love your Dad" Blaine smiled "He's pretty amazing"

"I know" Kurt smiled sadly "And your Dad will be too, one day. He'll come round to this Blaine; he'll come round to the idea of us..."

"I hope so" Blaine sighed "But I don't really care...you know why?" Kurt shook his head "because, I have the sexiest, most caring, most compassionate man I've ever met as my boyfriend and I'm never going to let him go"

Kurt kissed Blaine chastely once more before grinning showing his teeth. Blaine looked at his mouth and noticed they were a little crooked, he thought it was the single most adorable thing he'd seen in his life.

Kurt.

Beautiful.


End file.
